Desperate to Save a Rose
by musashihazmat84
Summary: Jesse and James are separated when they are 20-will they be reunited?


Author's Note: This was written in 2000, so pre-Johto. 2013 update is to fix formatting issues.

Desperate to Save a Rose

by Musashihazmat84

They were shaken out of bed at the crack of dawn by two men. Both men were wearing black suits emblazoned with the scarlet "R". Other Rocket members. James looked over to one of the men. "What's this all for? What the hell are you doing?" he shouted.

Jesse stood up, next to James. "Apparently you don't understand that we're Rocket members too." she said.

"We know, " one growled, "Giovanni sent us."

"What for?" Meowth said hotly, "We ain't done nothin' wrong!"

"The Boss wants to see you all immediately, " the other said, "All we know is we're here to escort you to him."

"I can escort myself!" Jesse said, "I don't need you to help me!"

"Boss' orders," he produced a gun, "now come with us."

"Oh god..." James whispered, "Jesse..."

"I know, James, I know." She grabbed hold of his hand. ***

The two Rocket Members walked up to the door that led to Giovanni's office and rang the bell. James looked at Jesse and could see worry written all over her face. He squeezed her hand and whispered, "We'll be okay, Jesse."

"Shut up!" the Rocket Member growled.

Giovanni's reply was clearly heard through the door, and the two Rocket Members shoved Jesse and James through the doorway.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Meowth asked meekly.

Giovanni nodded to the two Rocket Members and they left the room, closing the doors behind them. "Jesse, James, and Meowth," Giovanni said as he flipped through a manila folder, "You are useless to me. You have ruined many of my delicate plans. You have failed many, many attempts to capture that Pikachu. You have spent almost three years on this one project alone! You have wasted my time."

"But Boss," James tried, "It was all that Ash's fault! He was always screwing us up and..."

"Silence! That thirteen year old weakling has only so many basic pokemon, and a lot of luck. You three imbeciles, excepting Meowth, are twenty years old and have, according to my records, four pokemon that have evolved to their highest known evolution and yet, you never win. You are all a disgrace to me!"

"Well, if you feel that way, Boss, " Jesse said, "then we'll just..."

"I wasn't finished," he said, his brows drawing together in a dark expression, " The three of you are to be stripped of your 'R's immediately. Butch! Cassidy! Come in here!"

James looked at Jesse, and saw that she was about to cry. Meowth said nothing. They would all have to start all over again. He turned towards the door as Butch and Cassidy strode in.

"So Jesse," Cassidy said, "the rumors are true. You're getting kicked off the team at last." She smiled wickedly. "I'm going to enjoy this, " she said as she advanced toward her.

"Cassidy," Giovanni said, "Take her 'R'."

In one lightning-fast move, Cassidy ripped the "R" from Jesse's overshirt, taking half of the shirt with it. As Butch did the same to him, James saw Jesse begin to cry as she sank to the floor in a crumpled heap. James moved closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Meowth," Giovanni said, "come with me." Looking to Jesse and James, he said, "I'll deal with you two when I get back."

Butch and Cassidy left the room, followed by Giovanni and Meowth. James took off what was left of his overshirt and knelt beside Jesse, placing his arms around her. She turned her face towards him and wiped her puffy, red eyes. "James, I'm scared- scared of what's going to happen to us..."

"I know," he said quietly, "but no matter what happens, Jess, I want you to know that I'll always care about you."

She smiled slightly. "You always have cared, James. I don't know why, but you always have."

He pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. "Jess, it's because I more than care-I - love you."

He saw her eyes begin to water again and she buried her head into his chest and began to sob. "Oh god, James," she sobbed, "I'm afraid I'm going to lose you and be alone again..." She looked deeply into his eyes and said, "If I lose you-"

"Jesse, you're not going to lose me," he whispered, stroking her cheek, tears beginning to stream down his face.

"James, why are you so good to me? I've beat you up, yelled at you, stolen-"

"Shhh, I know."

"James, no. There is no excuse for what I've done to you..."

He looked deep into her eyes. "Jesse, I know you only did those things to look good in the eyes of the Boss."

"And she does look good in my eyes," said Giovanni, coming into the room. Jesse quickly stood up and tried to look composed. James stood and said, "What do you mean by that?"

"Get out, James," Giovanni said. Jesse grabbed hold of James' hand and they began to slowly walk towards the door.

"Just James."

He whirled around. "What? She's not even part of Team Rocket anymore! What do you want her for?"

"I said leave, James, what part of that don't you understand?"

"I don't understand why Jesse can't come with me! We haven't been apart since we were ten!"

Giovanni opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out an automatic. "If you don't understand I'll make you understand. I don't care how long you two have been together," he pointed the gun at James, "now get out."

James looked at Jesse, who was crying again. "James," she said, "you had best go; before you get shot." As a tear slid down his cheek she added, "I'll be okay, he probably doesn't want me long. Now go. Please."

He looked deeply into her eyes, let go of the hand he had been holding the whole time, and slowly walked out the door, closing it behind him. The two Rocket Members from earlier were standing there, and each took one of James' arms. As they rounded a corner, he suddenly heard Jesse scream for help. He broke free of the Rocket Members' grasp and ran back to Giovanni's door. Locked. As Jesse's screams increased, he started pounding on the door. "Giovanni, let me in you bastard!"

"James!" Jesse screamed, "Please-NO!"

As the shot rang out, James felt a sharp, burning pain in his shoulder and he was once again seized by the Rocket Members. "Jesse!" he screamed. As she screamed for him, James saw his own blood streak across the white tiled floor as the Rocket Members dragged him around a corner.

"Jesse!" James shot up out of bed, drenched in a cold sweat, Jesse's screams echoing in his mind.

Growly, at the foot of James' bed, began to growl. A blinding light engulfed the room as James heard, "James dearie, Ah heard you callin' mah name! Is ever'thing all right?"

Jessibelle. "I wasn't calling your name." he growled.

"Then who's ya callin' for?"

"You have to ask, don't you."

"Why o' course Ah do! Aftaall, we's sopposta be gettin' married before long."

"Give it up Jessibelle, it's too early for this."

"Too early? Why it's six am!"

"So what. Leave me alone!" He could see the anger building behind her eyes.

"Fine Jamsie," she said, turning to leave. She stopped at the door and glared at him. "You know, the only reason Ah don't use that whip anymore is 'cause you was shot so many years ago. Ya know what Ah think? Ah think that un-rafined lifestyle you were livin' spoiled you- especially with that whore."

The last words hit him like stones, and couldn't have hurt more even if she still used that whip. He quickly rose from the bed and backhanded her.

"A man should neva strike a lady!" she shrieked.

He shoved her to the wall. "You're no lady," he hissed, "you're a monster. How dare you even say that about Jesse! She was a queen compared to you, you bitch. I was never going to marry you, and I never will. Go ahead, tell my parents, go away someplace and do away with yourself. Do us all a favor."

She squirmed out of his grasp. "There's plenty of otha fish in the sea," she hissed, "and ya parents just wasted sixteen years investin' in me. Ah've had it. Ah've tried ta turn you into a gentleman of propriety, Ah've put up with your dog, your disappearance, and most of all, Ah've put up with your mental- and now physical- abuse! Good- Bah James!" She stormed out of the room.

He abused her? Well what the hell did she use that whip for? Good Riddance. He shut the door and walked to the bathroom. He opened his medicine cabinet and gazed at the only reminder he had of Jesse- a creased photo of the two of them taken by Meowth.

He looked out the window. Had it already been five years since that horrible day? Five years ago at this time they were shaken out of bed- the start of his last hours with Jesse and Meowth.

He shut the cabinet and stared into his own reflection. He could see horrible grey bags under his eyes, which were now a dull shade of green. He picked up his electric razor and shaved the stubble from his chin. Twenty-Five years old, and he already felt as if his life were over.

When he returned to his room, fully dressed in a suit, he found his mother sitting on his bed. She stood and slapped him. "What has become of you?" she hissed, "How dare you strike Jessibelle! I thought I always taught you never to hit a woman!"

"You did," he said dully, "but Jessibelle is not a woman! She was being cruel; you should have heard her; she only seemed to rub it in my face that I was shot and..."

"Well," she said distastefully, "you don't have to worry about her anymore. We've wasted our time trying to turn you into a gentleman. We've decided that we're giving you one month to shape up or get out." As she walked towards the door she turned and said, "By the way, someone's here to see you- he says he has a Pikachu to deliver."

James followed his mother downstairs where he heard laughter. "I'll bet he wouldn't expect us in a million years!" a girl laughed. He walked into the foyer and saw two people; one had dark hair and was wearing a vest, t-shirt, and jeans. A pikachu was on his head. The other wore a light blue shirt and khakis, had red hair, and was holding a togepi. Ash and Misty.

"Ash! Misty!" he said, "I wasn't expecting you. What brings you here?"

"We have something that might be important to you," Ash glanced to James' mother, "we need to speak in private."

"Well, I'm expecting important company," James' mother said, "you'll have to confer in James' room."

They agreed and walked up to his room. He shut the door. "What's this about? It's been a long time since we last talked."

"Five years," Misty said, "we last talked the day you left the hospital after we found you lying on the road to Pallet."

"James, " Ash produced a pokeball, "This may be painful after what today is and everything."

"Does it have to do with Jesse?"

"Sort of. Do you want me to open this pokeball?"

James nodded and Ash threw the ball. As the pokemon materialized, James ran forth and hugged it. "Meowth!" he cried, "I thought I would never see you again!"

The cat pokemon squirmed out of his grasp. "You're lucky I didn't fury swipe ya for dat!"

"Meowth," he asked, " where have you been all these years? Why were you in a pokeball?"

"Wheredaya tink I was?" he said, "I was in dose Rocket Laboratories." he shuddered.

"The pokeball?"

"Giovanni's got dem Rocket Members out ta get me. He's been trackin' me for days, or at least, he was trackin' me. Once I got ta Pallet I found Ash. He hid me in da Pokeball." Meowth walked over to a window. "Tings ain't lookin' good for Team Rocket. Dere was a leak in da system, and now dey's got the F.B.I. on dere tail. Giovanni's losin' power fast."

"Team Rocket's breaking up?" James whispered.

"Yeah," Misty said, "There's a reward for Giovanni- dead or alive."

"Jesse- is she still in that horrible place?"

"Yeah," Meowth said sorrowfully, "It was hard enough for me to get out of dere, nevamind her. She told me she'd be okay without me; so I went for it. But..."

"How was she?" James asked quietly, "I mean, when you last saw her?"

"Yeah, you didn't tell us that, Meowth," Ash said.

Meowth looked away. "You ain't gonna like dis, James. I know she never desoived what happened to her."

"Meowth, what is it? Tell me!"

He faced James and looked him straight in the eye, his own becoming watery.

"She's pregnant."

As he saw the look of shock register on Ash and Misty's faces, he heard a dull ring in his ear and blackness consumed him.

"James, come on, wake up!" Misty called, shaking him. He opened his eyes and stared at the nothingness of the ceiling. "Tell me that was a nightmare..." he mumbled.

"I knew ya'd take it bad," Meowth said, "but don't get mad at her. It's not like she consented to it."

Misty looked at Ash. "I think we'd better step outside, " she whispered. He nodded and they walked out of the room. James watched them leave, then turned back to Meowth. "Who," he growled, "Who did this to her?"

Meowth shook his head. "Can't ya guess?"

James hung his head. "I know," he said, "I just didn't want to admit it." The lump in his throat began to choke him, and he let a sob escape. "Damn Giovanni!" he cried, "I can't believe he'd do that to Jesse." Suddenly, he realized what had happened that last day, why shot him, what he had said about Jesse, why she had been screaming when he ran back, it all made sense now. "I have to get her out of there!"

"What?" Meowth shrieked, "You can't! Dey'll kill ya!"

"So what," he said monotonously, "As long as I get her the hell out of there. I will NOT let her be the slave of that bastard!"

"James, I oughtta warn ya, she ain't never gonna be da same."

"I know."

"Well den, if ya gonna do it, you can't do it alone. You're gonna need my help!"

"Right," James said, "I'm going to ask Ash and Misty if they want to help too."

James sat next to the fire, petting Growly. Ash finished eating his canned food and set the can on the ground. "This seems so odd," Misty said, "now that you're traveling with us."

"Well, it's not like we were always friends," James said quietly, "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a short walk."

"Want me ta come?" asked Meowth.

"No, it would be safer if you just stayed here. I'll take Growly."

James rose from his seat by the fire and Growly followed him as he walked out of the clearing and into the woods.

It had been so long since he had last been here. Five years. He walked down a small, overgrown path to where they had been that fateful day.

He kicked a now rusty can. Everything was somewhat still there; shreds of a sleeping bag, rusty cans, some rocks outlining an old fire pit. It seemed so long, yet it seemed like yesterday. Growly yipped and ran off. James got down on his hands and knees and crawled over to one of the weather-proof sleeping bags, and picked it up. Years of leaves fell off of it and James poked his flashlight inside. Some pogs, bottle caps and a sock. His old sleeping bag. He picked up the sleeping bag next to his -Jesse's - and peered inside. At the bottom seemed to be a small, leather covered book. A diary? He pulled it out and put it in his pocket as Growly returned, holding something in his mouth.

"What do you have, Growly?"

Growly dropped the object at James' feet. A pokeball.

"What?" James said, "No, don't tell me." He took the pokeball and threw it forth.

"WHEEZING!"

As he stared into Wheezing's sad eyes he realized that the Rocket Members hadn't stolen their pokemon as they had thought. His pokemon had been here- five years? Were Jesse's pokemon here too? "Growly," he asked, "Can you find the others?" Growly ran off again.

"Come on Wheezing," James said as Growly quickly returned with the rest of the pokeballs. They walked back in the direction of the camp. There was a lot of explaining to do.

"There was blood on the moon tonight. I'm scared, for me, for James - tomorrow may not be good. James has been asleep for about an hour, hell that's why I can write so much. I can't sleep anyway, not with blood on the moon. If I told James why I am so scared he'd probably say, 'Jesse, that's ridiculous! We all know that the man on the moon doesn't bleed!' He would have to find some way to make me laugh- and that's what I've always liked about him. Meowth just told me to 'Blow out the damn candle already and go to sleep.' Well, if I can I will."

James closed the diary. Jesse had known something was going to happen and yet, she hadn't seemed to be afraid. She was right about what he would have said though. He frowned, still perplexed about why she didn't tell him anyway. He turned off the flashlight and laid down on the pillow.

The rain roared outside of the tent as James' eyes opened and adjusted to the bright light. He pressed a button on his watch and heard, "Eight forty-seven AM." Meowth shot out of the sleeping bag next to him. "You gotta be kiddin' me! It's almost nine and we gotta be in Fuschia City by 12:00!"

"We can make it..." James mumbled.

"Yeah right! If we don't get dem two loveboyds outta bed den we ain't gonna be dere by 12:00 tamarra! I should know, heck I been travalin' wit dem for over a month now."

"I didn't think they'd be able to behave themselves," James muttered.

"HA!" Meowth said, "What do ya mean by behavin'? Dem two's are gonna boin in hell for da fiyas dey been startin'."

James felt himself blush. "Well, they're eighteen now."

"And dey got more common sense than you or Jesse!" Meowth laughed, "At least dey admitted dat dey love each other."

James unzipped the entrance of the tent and poked his head outside. Not only was it pouring, but it was foggy too. Getting to Fuschia City in three hours would be next to impossible. Meowth pushed by, saying, "I'll get dem up." He walked over to the other tent. "I hate water-especially wet water!" he grumbled. He nearly ripped open the other tent, and James chuckled when he heard Misty scream, "GET OUT OF HERE YOU MANGY CAT!"

"Well look here, we gotta be in Fuschia City by noon taday and already we're gonna hafta run a maraton ta get dere!"

"Well, I'm sure there's another bus that goes to Viridian City from Fuschia City," Ash mumbled.

"Yeah, tamarra!"

"Pika, pika pika chu!"

Meowth turned towards Pikachu's tent, then looked at James. "Pikachu says dat if da bus leaves tamarra rather den today den dat gives us more time ta get dere!"

"Pikachu, pika pika pi-ka chu!"

"And," Meowth said, "dat also gives Ash more time to get us lost. Let's get goin'!"

"PIKACHU!" Ash said, coming out of the tent, "That wasn't fair! It's cold out here; oh man, I'm getting soaked!" He ran back into the tent.

"Hey Ash!" Meowth called, "Nice heart-shaped polka-dot boxers!"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, everyone," James said, "We can all admire Ash's boxers later. You'd all better get dressed or whatever because I want to be on our way by 9:15."

"Forget gettin' ta Fuschia City, " Meowth mumbled, "It's 11:30 an' we are lost! No tanks ta Ash."

"Pika."

"Well Meowth," Ash snapped, "It's raining and foggy for cryin' out loud! I don't recognize anything, because I can barely see two feet in front of my face!"

"Guys, " James said, running his fingers through his wet hair, "Can we just stop fighting for once?"

Misty stopped dead in her tracks. "Guys, did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Misty?"

"I- I thought I heard a- gunshot! Far off in the distance."

James froze. "Ash," he said, "what does your compass read?"

Ash pulled the compass out. "Oh no! The compass needle is spinning again!"

A spinning needle- a sign of large iron deposits nearby. "Can I see the map?" James asked. As Ash handed it to him he immediately recognized the topography. The secret Fuschia City Rocket Headquarters was nearby.

"Let's see," he said, "We're currently at the bottom of a ravine, next to a stream. That's here on the map." He pointed to the black lines pushed very close together next to a blue line. He slid his finger across the paper to a dot surrounded by many square dots. "We're supposed to be here. I'd say we're about ten miles off course."

"Ten miles!" Ash exclaimed, "We'll never get there now!"

"We'd better eat before we get too tyaed," Meowth said, sitting on a rock. His ears perked up. "Guys, I just hoid a gunshot."

"Yeah, see? I heard it again too!" Misty said, "I'm tellin' ya, we should get out of here!"

James looked at Meowth. "Meowth, do you remember what was around these woods?"

"Yeah, why?" he suddenly shot up out of his position. "Someone else is tryin' ta escape, is dat what ya sayin'?"

"Think about it. Why would they be shooting? They don't shoot Pokemon.."

"But they shoot other Rocket Members!"

The sounds of gunshots came again. "How far do you think the compound is?"

"Half mile, mile tops!"

"What are you two talking about? " Ash asked. Misty rolled her eyes. "They're saying we have to make a detour." ***

Everyone hid behind the large rock. James climbed to the top of the rock and peered down into the misty field. Two Rocket Members weren't far away, maybe one-hundred feet or so. They were pursuing a person clad in white at the far end of the field. At first, it had been difficult for James to spot the chased, for the disguise had been well thought out as the person nearly blended into the fog. The Rocket Members raised their guns and fired across the field. The chased suddenly doubled over and James could see red on the once white outfit. A hideous scream filled the air as the Rocket Members fired again. James bowed his head, uncertain that he would be able to save the person in white.

As he climbed down from the rock, Misty and Ash unplugged their ears.

"What's goin' on?" asked Meowth, "why'd dey stop shootin'?""They hit their target," he said quietly.

"Oh no..." Misty said as she dropped to her knees. As she began to cry, Ash stepped closer to James. "Is there a chance we could save him?"

"We need to get rid of the Rocket Members first, " James said, "or they'll shoot at us too."

Ash pulled out a pokeball. "No problem."

Misty wiped her eyes. "You're not going out there, are you?"

"I have to!" Ash said, "It's my duty to help!"

She kissed him. "Be careful..."

Ash and James charged out into the field, and the Rocket Members turned around. "Hey!" they yelled.

"Here goes," Ash mumbled. He threw the pokeball out into the field. "CHARIZARD! I choose you!"

James ran across the field as soon as Charizard roared and spewed fire. As he ran across the field, all he could hear was Ash's shouts to Charizard and the Rocket Members screaming.

As he came upon the figure lying in the tall grass, fear seized him. Her white hood had fallen to her shoulders, and her long, crimson hair was sprawled about her. It couldn't be Jesse; not in a million years.

He knelt beside her and turned her onto her back and gasped. Those million years seemed to have passed in the moment it took for James to realize that his worst nightmare had come true. ***

"James," Misty said, "James, you're going to wear a hole in the floor."

He whirled around, "Misty, my best friend is in there - dying! What do you want me to do? Sit down? Twiddle my thumbs? Die? What?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

The waiting room doors opened and a doctor walked in and walked up to James. "I assume you are James Dorrance?"

"Yes, yes I am."

The doctor extended his hand. "I'm Dr. Brian Deaton, I was the doctor that attended to Miss Sterling."

"How is she?"

"We were able to remove all of the bullets, but..."

James' heart jumped into his throat, "But what?"

"She's in a coma."

He dropped into a seat, fighting for control. "The baby-what about her baby?"

The doctor gave him a quizzical look. "Our examination shows she gave birth no more than four days ago." ***

James sat beside Jesse, stroking her face. At least, in her sleep, she was at peace- or was she? Would she ever wake up? It had been two weeks, and the doctors said she would wake any day, or she wouldn't wake at all.

All those years in the Team Rocket compound, and he had been too much of a coward to go back and rescue her. At least now she was out of that place. He got up and walked over to a window and stared at the children playing in a school playground across the street. What had happened to Jesse's child? A few lavender-haired children played tag with each other. Damn Giovanni - he had a way of shattering everyone's dreams. James had wanted to be the father of Jesse's first child, a child that would have been conceived in love, not lust. It wasn't fair, Giovanni got everything he wanted at everyone else's expenses. James returned to Jesse's side, an old lullaby playing in his mind, which he began to sing, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you; please don't take my sunshine away." he paused for a moment, fighting back tears, "The other night dear, while I was sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms, but when I woke dear, I was mistaken; so I hung my head and I cried..." ***

James lifted his head slowly from Jesse's shoulder when the nurse came in to check Jesse's pulse and blood pressure. He ran a hand through his hair and sat back a little. The nurse slightly smiled at him as she left the room.

He simply stared at Jesse. Some of the color had returned to her features. He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, "Happy Birthday Jess." Slowly, he kissed her forehead.

"Hey James! Ya want some coffee or somethin'?"

He turned to Meowth, who was standing in the dooyway. "Yeah," he said, "but I don't want to leave her."

"No problem! Meowth can get it for ya!"

"Thanks Meowth."

"Hey, uh, not ta change da subject of anyting, but she looks betta taday!"

"I know."

"Well, I'll get ya coffee den. See ya in a few minutes." Meowth turned and walked away. James turned back to Jesse, who's head was slightly turned away from him. "Jesse?" No response. There was no way that she could move her head that much unless- "Jesse?" he tried again, "Jesse, it's James, If you can hear me please just let me know."

"I -" her voice was small and soft, "I escaped, didn't I?" She slowly turned towards him, "James," she whispered, "tell me I escaped." "You did," he said,as he pulled her into a hug, his voice cracking, "God, I was so afraid I was going to lose you Jess."

She pulled away, looking exhausted, "I thought I would never see you again."

He caressed her cheek as she shut her eyes again, "You're safe now, Jess. I'll keep you safe."

"Promise?"

He kissed her. "I promise. Happy Birthday, Jessica."

"Holy cats!" Jesse opened her eyes as James turned around.

"Meowth, keep your voice down!"

"Sorry, but if you two are gonna carry on like dat you're gonna be like Ash and Misty pretty soon." he winked as he put the coffee cups down and bounced onto the bed. "I'm glad ta see ya finally awake, Jesse. Happy Boitday!"

"You guys- I knew you'd come rescue me-" she whispered, "to be free again and to be surrounded by my true friends - this is the best birthday ever! I'm free-" ***

James helped Jesse into the car. Soon they would head back to his parents' estate. Ash and Misty had set off for Pallet Town the day before, and now James was scared. His parents had given him one month to "shape up or get out", and the end of that month was drawing near. Jesse needed a comfortable place to mentally recover from her ordeal; Jessibelle was no longer a problem so his parents estate would be perfect for her. She wasn't the same Jesse who had made him go back to the estate that time to get his money, she wasn't loud and domineering anymore; hopefully his parents would accept her.

The hour-long ride back to the estate was a quiet one. Jesse and James held hands the entire time, but did nothing else. As the butler pulled up to the house, James asked him to go ahead of them and to tell his parents that they had arrived. When the butler left the car, James turned to Meowth and said, "You too."

Meowth gave him a perplexed look, but did as he was asked. Jesse gave him a look of inquiry. "James, what it all of this about?"

"I need to ask you about something that's been bothering me for a while."

"Yes?"

"Jesse, I would like to know what became of your child."

She turned away sharply, and he could see her reflection in the car window. Tears had begun to slip down her face, and she asked, "How did you find out about that?"

"Meowth told me - Jess if you don't want to talk about it that's okay."

"No, I have to. I have to say something." She turned back to him, and he could see hate and contempt in her eyes. "Team Rocket took away my child," she hissed, "they took her before I could even hold her. I barely got a look at her! Later that day they told me she died of some heart complications or something." She bit her lip and more tears rolled down her cheek, "From what I saw, she was the most beautiful baby-before she was born I like to pretend that she was your child- that was how I came to accept her and love her like a mother should. When she was born, the fuzz on her head was lavender-it was the color of your hair, James."

"That's impossible!" he whispered, "Giovanni has black hair!"

"Well," she said, trying to smile, "My mother once told me that when I was born I had lavender-ish hair like yours so I guess that explains it. But, you're going to like this; I named her Lavender Rose, sort of after your hair and your favorite flower. I didn't care if Giovanni was the father, I had wanted you to be the father-"

"I had wanted to be the father of your children, Jess." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. As he opened it, he said, "I still want to be. Jess, will you marry me?"

"I can't, " she whispered, "not after what Giovanni did to me-"

He pulled her closer to him, "Jesse, I don't look at you any differently despite what happened. I know you couldn't help it."

"I don't deserve you..." she whispered, "I should have been able to stop him..."

"Shhh, Jess. If you don't deserve me then no one does. Do you remember what I said to you that last day we were together? I said that no matter what I would always love you. " He kissed her, "and Jess, I still do. "

"I love you too, James"

He held out the diamond ring to her, "So, should we keep my parents waiting any longer? Do you want to be introduced as my fiancee?"

"I'd love that, James."


End file.
